Lucious' Discovery
by baller101
Summary: Lucious and his friends stumble on a mystery that may be a little more than they could chew. read and review as they go on their adventure to figure out the mystery of the deadly, violent Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - I - New discoveries

On a sunny day in Pallet Town Lucious Harris, baseball bat firmly gripped in his hand, stepped up to the pizza box which was used as home plate. The three outfielders began to move back, and a slow drip of sweat crawled down the pitcher's forehead. Lucious stared down the nervous wreck on the mound and he slowly swung the bat back and forth.

_"You're going to get him this time..." _Thought the pitcher.

_"Cmon' Orlando, just throw it outside like you always do..." _Pondered Lucious.

Slowly, Orlando, the pitcher, began to raise his foot and step into his pitch. Like a rocket, the ball came sailing out of his hand and slashed towards home plate. Lucious stared down the ball all the way to the catcher.

"Strike!" The catcher yelled as he stood up, threw the ball back to Orlando, and got back into position.

_"Inside? Hmm, do it again, you know you will." Lucious_ was aggravated at the small smirk that now appeared on Orlando's face.

Again, Orlando threw the ball as hard as he could home plate and hoped for the best. Lucious, this time, swung the bat as hard as he could towards the small ball that was speeding towards him. Orlando closed his eyes and begged for Lucious not to hit it.

"Strike!" Yelled the pitcher again. "Fastball right down the middle Lucious, what was up with that?" He asked before going back into position.

"That's two down Orlando, let's finish this and go home!" Waved someone in the outfield.

_"Ok, I know you can get him this time." _Orlando encouraged.

_"Don't throw it back inside... I know you're gunna throw it back inside." _Lucious begged as he tightened his grip on the bat.

This time, Orlando Put everything he had into the pitch and you could practically hear the ball fly through the air before Lucious slammed the bat into the ball. There was a loud crack and everyone's heads shot up into the sky as they watched the ball go far over the fence into some dense forest.

Lucious tightened his cap and smiled at Orlando, who stood with his eyes glued to the ground. "Inside again?" Lucious Teased. "I don't think so."

"Whatever..." Orlando Paused. "Just go get the ball." He ordered.

"You get it." Lucious fired back.

"You hit it you get it." Orlando took a step towards Lucious.

Lucious shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Fine, I guess being this good does have it's downsides."

Orlando shook off the cocky comment and kicked his foot into the dirt. After patting his hand into his glove for a minute, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already 3:00. Professor Oak wanted to see him today! "Crap you guys, I gotta go." He hurried off the field and ran down the street.

"What about Lucious? And your ball?" The catcher tried to get Orlando's attention but he couldn't hear it.

"He just went to go get a baseball. He'll give it back to Orlando tomorrow." Said one of the outfielders as he walked off the field. The others soon followed.

Now, ducking and dodging through trees, Lucious was impatiently looking for the ball that he slammed into the dense woods.

_"I know I hit it somewhere around here..." _He thought as he came to a clearing and saw the white round object lying in a patch of grass. "There you are." He said aloud, relieved to have found the ball.

Slowly, he reached down to grab it before something in a bush nearby caught his eye. He straightened his back and stared at the two red glowing balls in the bush. Curious to what they were he took a few more steps towards the bush to investigate further. To his surprise a purple rat like creature came flying out of the bush, barely missing his torso.

Lucious fell back, startled, and saw that there was a Ratatta glaring at him in a crouched position, eyes glowing red. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, but it again made a dash for him.

Rolling out of the way and on to his feet, Lucious turned around and tried to get out of the clearing but to his surprise he saw another one jumping straight towards him. This time, it pounced flat on his chest. Lucious, half panicked ripped it from his body before a third one sank it's teeth into his left forearm. He could feel the warm blood run down his sleeve and he shacked the rodent off of him.

Orlando, realizing he didn't have time to get dressed, rushed out of his house and made his way towards professor Oak's lab. Not really knowing what the professor wanted him to do, he entered the lab cautiously and tried to look natural.

Lucious now darted his eyes from left to right trying to indicate rat from rat. He could only count 6 of them before what seemed like a countless number of them jumped on his back gnawing, and scratching at his skin.

Orlando, know approached the room where he was supposed to meet professor Oak. He knocked on the door and a skinny man with black hair and a name tag the profiled him as "Jr. Assistant" opened the door and asked Orlando his name. Orlando told him and was allowed in.

After rolling on the ground, Lucious spotted a small log on the ground near him and crawled towards it. After finally reaching it, he gripped it and stood up. Now, all9 of the small rodents were in a circle around him, foaming from the mouth. Panting, Lucious stood ready, gripping the log tighter than he gripped a baseball bat. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as one of the rats in front of him started towards him. It jumped towards him and Lucious summoned more then enough strength to send a baseball over the fence. He could hear the bones in the small rat's body snapping in two as he followed through with his swing, sending it slamming into a tree 20 feet away.

"Orlando!" Professor Oak started. "Welcome, have a seat." He motioned for for the dark haired boy to pull up a chair.

Orlando sat down, and and brushed some dirt of of his shorts. "Umm, you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, Leon and I have found some tremendous new discoveries in the world of Pokemon! It's very exciting and I know how interested you are in Pokemon so I invited you over here to analyze the data with us." Explained Oak.

"The professor and I were looking at the genetic code in a Ratatta and found some astonishing results." Leon interrupted with enthusiasm, as he handed Orlando a piece of paper.

Lucious kept swinging the bloody log at everything that moved. But nothing seemed to work. They were just too fast. And, even if he did hit one, there was no guarantee it was going to stay down. Before long his attacks weren't even thought out as he just flailed around swing the bat in any which direction he could before a loud shreak froze not only him, but the Ratattas as well.

"You see, we caught a Ratatta, obtained a DNA sample, and set it free again. For research reasons we have been analyzing it to see how healthy these things are living. Originally, this experiment was to see if the community was clean enough to support Pokemon, but if you look at those charts you can see why we are excited!" Exclaimed Oak, practically dancing around like a little school girl.

"Sorry, but I don't know what any of this means." Orlando said, trying not to sound dumb.

"Let me explain." Leon jumped in. "If you see here, here and here." He pointed to the diagram. "Compared to the normal DNA samples, there are some significant changes."

Orlando was still lost. "So, what does it mean?"

"Well Orlando. There are two things that stand out on that strip of DNA. One, by looking at this we can tell that the physical state of this Ratatta was at least two times greater in all aspects of life than any other we've tested to date. Another thing is it's mind. This Ratatta's mind is so complex that it has a greater mental capacity than some of the smartest Pokemon. Do you know what this means Orlando?" The grin on Oak's face stretched from ear to ear and he spoke with wild hand gesters.

"Umm, why don't you tell me?" Asked Orlando.

From the bushes an even larger rat with brownish skin and a white belly came trudging out into the opening. Eyes, glowing red like the Ratattas, it glared at Lucious and slowly walked towards him.

Lucious, panting from the exhaustion from fighting the small rats, re-gripped the log and prepared himself for what he thought would be the greatest fight of his life.

Again, from bushed burst another Pokemon. This one was even larger than the previous, with purple skin, and countless spike on it's back.

"Nido-Nidoking..." It's voice sounded terrifying as it stared at the large rat in front of it.

"Raticate...Raticate-Raticate." The big rat ordered, and all of the Ratattas and itself rushed towards the mighty Nidoking.

The fight didn't last very long, as the Nidoking made short work of the obviously inferior Pokemon. Lucious made no attempt at escape as he was stunned by the fact that the Nidoking had no problems ripping even the larger rat limb from limb.

It turned around and stared at Lucious. Quietly, it repeated it's name over and over again before a smaller version of itself came out and sat next to him.

"Nidoran?" It said, Lucious obviously had no clue what it was saying.

The two Pokemon in front of him had a long conversation and the Nidoking started to walk off into the woods without it's baby. The Nidoran tried to chase after it but the Nidoking growled fiercly as the small rat-like creature walked towards Lucious.

Lucious, not looking for another fight, tried to back off but his back was against a tree as the Nidoran approached. Lucious froze as the Pokemon sniffed him and cuddled against his leg. Lucious, now realizing the Pokemon didn't come back to kill him, reached down to pet it. The Pokemon tried licking the blood from his hand but Lucious pulled it back up after the creatures mouth got to close.

Still confused Lucious decided he better just leave and get to Professor Oak. But, every time he made any attempt at walking away the little Nidoran cried out and followed him. After a couple of minutes, Lucious picked it up and made his way towards the Pokemon lab.

"Don't you see? This means that Pokemon are starting to evolve into more advanced creatures! The whole Pokemon race is getting smarter and stronger, and if these patterns re-occur, Pokemon may be able to communicate with humans within the next 10 years!" Oak tried desperately to get his point across. "Cmon' Orlando I thought we talked about this. I thought you liked this kind of stuff?"

"I do, I do. But I'm not as smart as Leon over here, and I don't know what you're trying to get across here." Orlando pleaded.

Leon, looking a little aggravated, walked over to the lab table to continue his studies.

Professor Oak didn't give up that easy as he tried to explain to Orlando what the two of them were trying to do. "You see-"

the door to the lab burst open and Lucious stood in the hallway. He made his way into the room tracking blood and carrying the Nidoran. "Oak, we gotta talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Beginner's Luck?

"Lucious?" Oak asked as he rushed towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Lucious grimly replied as he tried to hand over the Nidoran but it cried out and jumped back to Lucious.

"Why do you have that Nidoran?" Oak asked again. "Leon, get some first aid materials... Orlando can you go outside and get the nurse?" Both boys did as they were told and Oak pulled up a chair. Lucious was gald to sit down and relax his aching muscles. "You're bleeding pretty badly Lucious, now please, what happened?"

Lucious looked at Oak aggravatingly and whipped the sweat from his forehead. "There was a pack of Rattatas... But they weren't, normal" Lucious explained as his droopy left arm splattered some blood on the floor.

"Rattatas?" Oak asked in amazement. "They don't usually attack humans..."

Leon had finally found that first-aid kit and Orlando came rushing in with a beautiful young nurse. "Oh my!" she exclaimed when she saw Lucious. "Hmm, just calm down. I can fix this." The nurse took out some gauze and alcohol and went to work on Lucious. He knew the alcohol was supposed to burn but it didn't feel like anything more than water to him. "Yea, you're cut pretty deep, I'll have to give you some stitches."

Now that the situation was under some control, Oak grabbed the DNA records and stared at them optimistically. "...You said Rattatas did this to you?" He hesitated to ask.

"Yea, and a Raticate came..." Lucious paused to let the nurse insert the needle to his arm. "But luckily for me a Nidoking came and saved me... But he left this little guy for me."

Leon looked up aggressively and rushed over to Oak's side to look at the reports. They both had a sour look on their face as they paged through them over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Orlando asked.

Oak looked up and handed the papers to Leon who sat down studying them still. "...Oh... Nothing. You boys have nothing to worry about. Every once in a while you'll see a case like this." He couldn't keep up the act and his fake smile turned into a worried look.

"Oak, these were no normal Rattatas. They were foaming from the mouth and they had glowing red eyes, now tell us what's wrong." Lucious demanded as the nurse finished up stitching his arm.

Oak sighed and looked at the floor. He scratched his head and paced the room for a while before looking at Orlando and Lucious. "...What?" Orlando asked, getting inpatient.

Oak still hesitated, "Poke'rus..."

"What the hell is poke'rus?" Asked Lucious as he got up and thanked the nurse.

"Well it used to be a virus that helped poke'mon achieve a potential greater than their maximum" Leon jumped in, not letting Oak answer. "We've been studying it for a few months. The virus itself has actually gotten...better."

"What do you mean better?" Lucious asked as he pet his Nidoran, it was still shaking.

Leon started to explain, but Oak stopped him before he could get a word in. "Well you see, the virus itself has become so affective at making poke'mon stronger, faster, and smarter; it actually drives them into a blood frenzy." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's also become significantly more efficient as spreading from poke'mon to poke'mon."

"Um... professor?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, miss Caroline?" The professor asked, taking his attention off of the boys for a second.

"I've seen something like this before..." She admitted as she put her head down in shame.

"What do you mean?" Oak asked, now giving his full attention to her.

"Well, I was walking home one day and i saw a Spearow that was acting really weird. The, it saw a Mankey and ripped it to shreds in front of me. I ran back to the poke'center in Veridian and didn't tell anyone."

Orlando stepped into the conversation. "So, what does this all mean?"

"This means that we know it's already spread to Veridian. We don't even know how far it has spread or were it's started but we need to get the word out..." Oak pondered for a while and thens poke again. "I'll make some phone calls."

"Wouldn't it be better if we sent someone?" Suggested Leon, knowing the word would be safer in person.

"Yes, perhaps you're right..." Oak said to himself and scratched his chin. "Boys... how would you like to go on a little trip?"

"What do you mean?" Responded Lucious immediately.

"Well, since you are the ones who figured out about this whole thing, I think it would be fitting if you all went and sent word to one of my dear friends in Pewter city." Oak went into the back room and grabbed two poke'balls from a table. "Now Lucious, you have that Nidoran, and I could give Leon and Orlando over here starts of their own... Whadda'ya say?" Oak reached out and placed the two poke'balls onto the boy's hands. "Now, Leon I got you an Abra because I think he would fit your personality better. And, Orlando, I got you a Grimer...you may think it's not much but it's all I had on short notice." both boys thanked the old professor.

"Wait, you guys are actually gunna do this?" Lucious asked, very surprised.

"Well, yea Lucious. You know I've always wanted to be a poke'mon trainer. And now's my chance!" Orlando was filled with excitement.

"And I'll do anything if it will help with our studies." Agreed Leon.

"Are you in?" Oak asked with a smile.

Lucious sighed and finally agreed. The three of them decided they would rest up, tell their parents and lave the next day. When Lucious was finally able to get into bed he and his Nidoran play gently on his bed for a while before they were both sound asleep.

Leon gave his Abra a quick little quiz before they both went to bed, and Orlando let his Grimer crawl all over his stuff. "_Seemed like a good idea at the time..." _Orlando thought as he scratched his head.

Lucious woke up to Nidoran licking his face in the morning, and to his surprise Leon and Orlando were already packed up and waiting outside his door. "Um, I'll be right out!" Lucious yelled as he got dressed and stuffed his backpack with various items in his room.

The sun shone bright and Lucious squinted and blocked the sun with his hand when he stepped outside. "You ready?" Leon asked with a smile.

Lucious, still not all too excited about the whole idea mumbled, "Not as ready as you are..." he three boys bid farewell to their parents one last time and set off for Veridian city.

"If we walk all day, I think we can make it to Veridian by nightfall, whadda you guys think?" Orlando asked.

"I think-" Lucious started but yelling in the background cut him off. The three boys looked back and saw good ol' Oak running up to them waving something around in the air.

When he finally caught up, he handed them all 2 extra poke'balls just in case and wished them the best of luck, after that fiasco and about 2 hours of walking, the three decided to eat lunch.

"Damn... it's hot outside." Stated Lucious as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Luckily our food isn't spoiled." Leon said with a smile as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yea i-" Started Orlando but a purple blur swept by and stole his drink. "...What the hell?" he asked as a brown pigeon swept by and nabbed Leon's sandwich.

"Those fuckers!" Yelled Lucious as he stood up, almost immediately his Nidoran cried. He looked back and saw a Rattata slam into Nidoran over and over again. "Get up and fight Nidoran!" Cried Lucious still being new at this.

"Go get him!" Yelled Leon as he tossed his poke'ball and a small Abra appeared after a flash of light. _"U-oh, Abra doesn't know anything but teleport!" _Leon pondered as he watched his Abra re appear around the Rattata time and time again. Confused the Rattata dropped the sandwich and tried to focus on the Abra. After a few seconds the small rat charged and slammed head first into a tree, knocking it clearly unconscious. Happy to get a victory Leon recalled his Abra and forgot about the sandwich.

Meanwhile Orlando's Grimer was doing it's best to chase down the bird in the sky but it couldn't keep up. "C'mon buddy!" Yelled Orlando, also running after the bird. "Can't you shoot it down or something?" Suddenly Grimer stopped and raised it's head. You could hear it's stomach churning and it's mouth was filling with something. Finally, it belched out a pool of acid into the sky scoring a direct hit on the fleeting bird. It fell to the ground where Grimer proceeded to pummel it with it's slimy fists. "Thanks buddy, but couldn't you have at least saved my soda?" Orlando teased as he recalled his poke'mon.

"Tackle it or something!" Lucious begged as his Nidoran was already losing the fight by a long shot. Nidoran did it's best to charge at the rat but the Rattata was able to easily dodge the move. It whipped it's tail as it trotted around taunting the Nidoran. Now angry the Nidoran glared at the Rattata freezing it in fear. Nidoran's eyes shone red before it rushed towards the still trembling rat. Slamming the Rattata into a nearby log, the Nidoran got up and flaunted his one hit victory. "What's with you little guy?" Asked Lucious amazed and confused.

After the three young trainers finished taking care of business they met back up and finished lunch. Proud to have all gotten their first victory they refused to decline one battle all the way to Veridian city.

When they approached it was already dark so they decided they'd stop at the poke'center for the night.


End file.
